


gross

by finelineholland



Series: rina week 2020! [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), my poor attempt at fluff, rinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelineholland/pseuds/finelineholland
Summary: "As long as I'm your darling angel, I don’t need anything in the world, ‘cause I feel like the luckiest every second that I’m your girl."A collection of moments, conversations, and messages that tell the story of a boy who dances like no one is watching and a girl who figures that she wants to dance along.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell/Kourtney, Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina week 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742014
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	gross

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to rina week day 2! i'm not super obsessed with this one, sickeningly sweet fluff isn't really my thing, but i hope you all enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> this one-shot is inspired by the song gross by olivia rodrigo! 
> 
> happy rina week!!!
> 
> tw// underaged drinking

**_Prologue_ **

_“Sometimes, you absolutely disgust me, Icky Bowen.”_

_“I literally breathed. How am I disgusting?”_

_“You just… are.”_

_“Yet… you’re dating me?”_

_“Indeed, I am. For some odd reason, I like you. It’s kinda gross.”_

_“Aww, Gi! That’s the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.”_

_“Yeah, yeah! Now, shut up, I’m watching Outer Banks.”_

_“Do you like Outer Banks more than you like me?”_

_“I like JJ Maybank more than I like you. Pope too.”_

_“...That’s fair.”_

_“Yes, yes it is.”_

* * *

**_Not long ago, when I saw you there,_ **

**_With your brown-eyed grin and your messy hair_ **

**_And every girl at the party was looking at you._ **

Gina was never a big fan of parties. It’s not that she didn’t get invited to them, trust her, she did, but she didn’t really understand what made them enjoyable. It’s a bunch of sweaty ass kids dancing messily in a crowded space, probably each having more alcohol in their systems than should _ever_ be allowed, especially for a group of 18-year-olds. 

She wouldn’t have even come tonight if it wasn’t for her mother’s words. They lingered in the back of her head as she made her way further into the crowd, nearly getting slapped by the flailing hands of some guy who was in dire need of a haircut. (Not that it mattered, but a bowl cut? Seriously? What is this, _Stranger Things_?)

_“I know it sucks to move right before senior year, but we didn’t have a choice. We have to make the best out of this situation, and that means making friends! The neighbor’s daughter, Kourtney, is having a party tonight! It's open invitation, you should stop by!”_

She’s sure her mother wouldn’t have sent her here if she knew how typical high school parties really were. Gina had been there all of five minutes and she swore that she’d seen at least three illegal activities play out. Oops, make that four. _If that is legal, it shouldn’t be._

She spends about thirty minutes roaming the party, making small talk with Kourtney and her girlfriend, Ashlyn, narrowly avoiding each drunk guy who’d hoped to get her number tonight. She wouldn’t give them the time of day if they were sober, much less when they reeked of sweat and whatever someone spiked the punch with. 

As she was beginning to consider making a run for it and just spending the next few hours in her parked car outside her house so her mother wouldn’t know she left the party early, she saw _him._

Curly, auburn hair, goofy, yet charming grin, and eyes that seemed to sparkle despite the lack of lighting in the room. 

He was _dancing_ on a _coffee table_. I guess you can call that dancing? He wasn’t moving as loosely as some of the other teens at the party, but he certainly wasn’t graceful. Gina couldn’t help but to smile as he yelled the lyrics to the song that was blasting, completely oblivious to all of his onlookers. 

She could see why so many girls had stopped to stare at this boy, but there was something about him that she couldn’t quite place. He was handsome, sure, even though his hair was messy and he was making a fool of himself, but there was something about the way he gave off a certain _glow_ that hit Gina like a ray of sun. 

He was _intriguing._

“That’s Ricky Bowen. Salt Lake City’s resident weirdo.”

She turned to the unfamiliar voice beside her. It was a red haired boy with kind eyes and an even kinder smile. 

“Fun fact: he hasn’t had one drop of alcohol since he got here. That’s all him, baby.”

Gina laughed, amused by the boy’s statement. Something about the fact that the _dancing king’s_ actions were not motivated by liquid courage made him even more interesting than he was before. 

“Good to know. And you are?”

“Big Red. Nice to meet ya.” he smiled up at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners. His presence made Gina feel a bit at ease for the first time tonight, which she really appreciated. 

“Nice to meet you too, Big Red. I’m Gina. So tell me, do you usually introduce random dancing boys before you introduce yourself?” she quirked her eyebrow up at him as she awaited his response, smiling slightly when he giggled. Like a schoolgirl. It was adorable.

“Not usually. But that random dancing boy is my best friend. He does this at every party he drags me to, and every time, girls stare at him like they’d do anything in the world to be Ricky Bowen’s girlfriend. I guess there’s something attractive in… that.”

The two glance over in his direction, where he is jumping up and down, no form of rhythm present. He’s just… _vibing_ , for lack of a better word. 

Gina stifles the laugh that threatens to escape, before turning back to face Big Red. 

“But you… you’re not like those other girls.”

“And how would you know that? You don’t even know me.”

“I can tell by the way you were looking at him. It’s like you were trying to figure him out, like you were seeing him as a person rather than a piece of meat. I thought that maybe I’d help you out and just tell you who he is, that way you can stop questioning and go back to… whatever you were doing.” 

Gina blinked, considering what he’d just said. She was so used to always being the most observant one in the room, so she’d never considered the fact that maybe someone was watching her too. 

“That’s quite the observation,” she said, shooting a genuine smile in his direction, “I’m usually the observer, not the observed.”

“So am I. But I don’t know, sometimes I feel like there’s something grounding in that fact. Like not everyone is meant to be a main character, and that’s okay! I’d rather know everyone else’s story than have everyone know mine.” 

Wow. Who the hell did she just meet?

“That was so deep, dude. Is that you or the alcohol talking?”

“I’m not sure. Wine Coolers make me _poetic._ ”

Gina laughed, swishing around the water that was in her red solo cup before glancing up at him. 

“You’re an interesting person, Big Red. Definitely _main character_ material, in my book. Even if you don’t dance on tables.”

She dedicated the rest of that night to learning his story, feeling a warm sense of gratitude at the fact that she’d found someone who knew how she felt, sitting back and watching all of the time. If this guy was the main character, it would definitely be a show she would watch. 

She hoped he’d felt the same sense of gratitude towards her. Even though he claimed that he was okay with being a _supporting character,_ she knew that sometimes a little attention is what everyone needs. 

(Even _she_ craved attention from others sometimes, she'd never admit that.) 

She tore her eyes away from Red a few times during their conversations, flitting them in the direction of the _resident weirdo._ Ricky Bowen. 

Red was right, she did want to figure him out eventually. But not tonight. It wasn’t his turn. 

Instead she learned the story of her newfound friend, a strangely insightful, lovable, jokester who made her glad that her mother guilted her into attending a party full of drunk, sweaty ass teenagers. 

* * *

**_I wonder what I’d say if I knew back then_ **

**_That the brown-eyed boy’d be my best friend_ **

**_And the one I’d give my heart to._ **

_“Ricky, this is Gina, your replacement as my best friend. Gina, this is Ricky Bowen, my platonic soulmate.”_

_“Platonic soulmate? Wow, Ricky, if you earned that title, you must not be as bad as Red says you are.”_

_“Whatever Red has said about me is a lie, do not trust a word he says! This guy right here? He has it out for me.”_

_“Has it out for you? I don’t think he would do that! I’ve known him for two weeks and I’d trust him with my life.”_

_“I’ve known him my whole life, and I wouldn’t trust him with a plant.”_

_“Hey! I could totally take care of a plant!”_

_“I’m sorry to break it to you, Red, but he’s not wrong. Remember last week, when I encouraged you to buy that little fern for your bedroom? It lasted three days.”_

_“You’re the one who told him to buy that? That poor fern.”_

_“I thought he could handle it! At least I didn’t tell him that it would be fun to spray himself with bacon grease and run through a PetSmart.”_

_“To be fair, I didn’t think he’d actually do it! Sometimes the chaotic ideas just fall out, sue me!”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I get it, Ricky. Sometimes a little chaos is… I don’t know. Cute.”_

_“I’m glad you think so. I think you’re cute too.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Dude, hitting on my new bestie? Right in front of my salad?”_

_“Red, you don’t have a salad.”_

_“It’s an expression, Ricky.”_

_“Oh. Well, in that case. I don’t give a damn about your salad.”_

_“That’s not funny!”_

_“Gina thought it was funny. Right, Gina?”_

_“Red, you know I love you, but you have to admit, it was a little bit funny.”_

_“Wow, cute and laughs at my jokes? I might have to steal this one from you, Red.”_

_“And who said that I was okay with being stolen by you, Mr. Bowen?”_

_“Is that a challenge?”_

_“If it is, you’ll definitely lose.”_

_“Challenge accepted.”_

_“Oh my god, you two, just shut up and kiss already.”_

_“Red!”_

_“Aww, look! King of Chaos over here is blushing!”_

_“Whatever.”_

(Gina ended up losing that challenge. Big time. She spent the next month and half falling hard for the chaotic, curly-haired boy, and she didn’t think she ever wanted this feeling to stop. Usually when you have a crush, it feels tense and consuming, like your feelings are eating away at you from the inside out. Crushing on Ricky didn’t feel that way. It was giddy, it was freeing, it was _amazing_ . Don’t tell him he won the challenge though. There’s only so much _ego_ Gina can take.)

* * *

**_Now everything reminds me of you,_ **

**_Your pictures framed all over my room,_ **

**_And if I hate someone you’ll hate ‘em too._ **

  
  


(Ricky: Bold, Gina: Italicized)

_come over?_

**why?**

_why?_

**yes… why?**

_because it’s saturday and i’m bored and i want to watch a movie_

**why can’t u watch a movie by urself?**

_…_

_if this is some twisted way to get me to say that i miss u, it’s not gonna happen-_

**enjoy ur movie! ;)**

_ur literally the worst :(_

_ricky?_

_rickyyyyy_

_ok fine_

_i m*ss u_

_there i said it… typing that gave me chills, i never want to say it again!_

_bowen?_

_i can't believe u made me say that and then ditched me-_

_i feel like i’ve been played:/_

**sorry, i was driving**

**i’m outside, open the door!**

_“why?”_

**:|**

* * *

“I _hate_ Marvel! With a passion! Ugh!” Gina huffed, sitting up and throwing a pillow at the television before resting her back against the headboard of her bed. 

Ricky sat on her bed next to her, smiling down at her amusedly. 

“I thought you said _Spiderman: Far From Home_ was your favorite movie?” he laughed, shooting a loving gaze at the adorably frustrated girl next to him.

Gina shrugged, crossing her arms across her chest before responding.

“It is. But I still _hate_ Marvel. Peter is only 16, and look at all he’s been through! He lost his mentor, and then got stabbed in the back as soon as he started to trust someone else! All he wants to do is be a normal kid for once and spend time with MJ! But no, instead he gets hit by a train! He deserved _so_ much better.”

“Ok, then. I guess I hate Marvel too.” 

Ricky shifted closer to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close. She melted into his touch, arms still crossed to give the impression that she was still upset, even though every bit of negative energy faded as soon as she felt his warmth. 

“So you agree, Peter Parker deserves the world and more?”

“I have no clue. I’m not gonna lie. I haven’t been paying attention,” Gina gasped, swatting at his chest as he chuckled heartily. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I got distracted! I’ve been looking at all the polaroids on your walls. They’re really nice.”

Gina sighed, moving her eyes from him to her bright blue walls, scanning the many photos that lined them. While some were from her previous destinations, her collection had grown a lot since she moved to Salt Lake 4 months ago. They were mostly pictures of him. 

Ricky skateboarding, Ricky and Red at the beach, her and Ricky at the local diner a few blocks from East High, Ricky and Ashlyn in a pillow fort in Kourt’s living room, her kissing his cheek on one of their late night sunset strolls. 

She blushed at the realization, fiddling with her fingers before looking back up at him. He was already staring at her, a slightly cocky grin forming on his lips. Gina could kiss that grin right off of his face. 

“You only think they’re nice because most of them have _you_ in it. Egotistical, much?”

“Oh? Do they have me in them? I didn’t even notice!” his smile softened a bit as he pulled her impossible closer, prompting her to lay her head on his shoulder. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna pretend that I don’t have pictures of you in my room too.”

“Oh trust me, I’ve heard. I believe Red mentioned a shrine?”

She looked up at him with a goofy grin, one that he immediately returned. She could see a small blush growing on his cheeks and she reveled in the fact that she could make him nervous. 

“It’s not a shrine! More of a… collage! And all of us are in it! God, I’m going to kill him!” 

“Calm down, Bowen, I think it’s sweet. You’ll have to let me see it sometime. Now, pay attention! The big fight scene is coming up!” Gina turned her attention back to the television, mindlessly intertwining her fingers with his. His gaze remained on her for a few seconds more before turning back to the T.V. as well. 

“Right. Back to being a Marvel Hate Club.”

“You know you don’t have to hate them just because I do, right?”

“Um, yes I do. We share a brain cell now, Gina-rina.”

“Don’t _ever_ insult my intelligence like that again.”

“Hey!”

* * *

**_As long as I’m your darling angel,_ **

**_I don’t need anything in the world_ **

**_‘Cause I feel like the luckiest_ **

**_Every second that I’m your girl._ **

**_I wanna do everything with you,_ **

**_Take the highs, I’ll take the lows_ **

**_I’ll keep you close, give you the most,_ **

**_Oh baby, I like you so much, it’s kinda gross._ **

He asked her out. Like _officially_ . Like more than just a _movie night followed by a late night stroll around Gina’s neighborhood_ type of outing. 

He asked her out on a _date_. 

He took her to a nice restaurant, where he pulled out her seat before they sat down and fiddled with his ring nervously whenever she said something to tease him. He wore a light pink button-down shirt and slacks instead of his normal beige sweatshirt and jeans, which was definitely a mind-boggling sight, but hey, the boy cleaned up nicely. 

Gina found herself a bit nervous as well, of course; this was uncharted territory. No man’s land. But she found comfort in the little things about him that didn’t change that night. His curls were still as messy as ever, and his big brown eyes still gave her butterflies whenever she would retain eye contact with him for too long. 

He still smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, a scent Gina had quickly learned to love as she spent more and more time around the boy. He still gave her that smile, that infamously goofy grin that made Gina never want to tear her eyes away from him. She’d do whatever she could to make sure that smile stayed on his face, a smile that she liked to think was reserved for her and only her. 

After leaving the restaurant, the two walked along a nearby trail, and Gina admired the way he shined in the moonlight, sneaking shy glances up at him. She’d caught him looking at her as well, his cheeks burning red whenever she would brush her hand against his, silently encouraging him to make a move to hold her hand already. When 10 minutes had passed and she craved being close to him, she gave in and looped her pinky around his, mindlessly humming to fill the silence.

“Thank you for tonight. It was fun.” she said quietly, looking up at the abnormally shy boy next to her. He looked down at their hands before looking up at her through his thick eyelashes, and flashing his smile. 

“Thank you for saying yes.”

They settled back into a comfortable silence as the trail led them into a clearing. The grasses were higher and daisies were scattered about; the bright moon was on full display in front of them. Gina gasped slightly at the beautiful sight, before turning to Ricky, who beamed down at her, a twinkle in his eye, his never-ending glow growing even stronger. 

“Do you like it? Red and I found this place a couple years back and now I just come here whenever I need to think about… stuff. I don't know. This place is just really important to me, I guess I wanted to share it with you. Unless you think it’s lame, we can totally walk back to the car and leave, I just thought that maybe-”

“Ricky, shut up,” Gina smiled up at the flustered boy, interlocking their fingers as she dragged him further into the clearing, “I love it. God, it’s amazing… you know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous before. It’s just me.” 

She sat down in the tall grass, smoothing out her simple white dress as she did, patting the ground as an invitation for him to sit next to her. He sighed as he did, pressing his shoulder directly against hers.

“That’s the problem,” Gina looked at him questioningly as he continued, “You're just _you._ You’re one of the best people I know, Gina. These have been the best 5 months of my life simply because you’re here. I feel like I can be 100% myself around you, and you won’t judge me… I’ve known Red since I was three, and I don’t even feel that way about him! I was so terrified to ask you out. You can ask Red, I was totally spooked. Because why would a girl like you want to date a guy like me? I could’ve sworn you were going to think it was too weird and say no.”

He laughed lightly, as Gina studied his side profile. His laughter rang through her ears as she admired the way his jaw clenched and unclenched with his words and his eyes sparkled as he stared up at the moon. 

“But for some reason, you said yes and I didn’t know what to think because this isn’t just hanging out in Red’s basement or watching Marvel movies in your bedroom. This is…”

“Different.” she answered for him, smiling softly as he brought his eyes down to meet hers. The way he looked at her was enough to give her chills. Ricky was always pretty open around her, but she always knew that sometimes he would hold back the way he felt, scared that she would see through his confident persona. But she wanted to see through it. She wanted to know all of the sides of Ricky Bowen, the goods and the bads. The highs and the lows. She wanted to be here with him whenever he came to think about _stuff._ She wanted to be there for him. 

“Yeah. Different.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, searching each other's eyes. It’s like there were so many words left unspoken, so many confessions that bubbled underneath the surface. 

“I like you,” she blurted, her eyes widening as she realized the words that had left her mouth so suddenly. She liked the way the words felt on her tongue, smiling as she saw the astonished expression on his face. “I like you,” she repeated, “a lot, actually. I never would’ve said no. And sure, it’s _different_ , but sometimes _different_ can be good. _Really_ _really good.”_

And there it was again. That crooked, charming grin that made Gina’s stomach do backflips and her heart pound rapidly against her chest. He tackled her in a hug which she immediately returned, inhaling that scent that she’d grown to love the past 5 months. 

“Oh, thank god,” he said next to her ear, resulting in her giggling loudly next to his. “I thought I totally screwed up tonight with all the rambling and the nerves, I totally lost my cool. I mean, look at me! I’m wearing a light pink button-down shirt and _slacks!_ ”

Gina separated from the hug slightly, still in his arms, laughing as she straightened the collar of the aforementioned shirt. 

“I think it’s cute! It’s like… _little Richard’s first day at the country club_!” she said with a charming lilt. Her laughter only grew as he groaned, his smile growing wider by the second. 

“Haha, make all the jokes you want! It’s not even fair. I show up on our first date looking like I’m headed to my first _piano recital_ and you look like an absolute _angel._ That’s a pretty fitting name for you actually… _angel._ I like that. _”_

She felt heat rise to her cheeks at his words, biting her lip to try to suppress the smile that was very evidently growing on her lips. 

“I guess you’ll have to try to one-up me on the second date then.”

“Second date? Are you asking me out, Gina Porter?”

“Sure am, _Country Club.”_

They sat underneath the moonlight in silence for a few moments, staring deeply into each other’s eyes once again. Gina couldn’t wait to get to know Ricky even more than she already did, to completely let down her walls and let him see every part of her, while also learning and embracing every part of him. 

“I like you, too. A lot. In case I didn’t make that clear.” he said just above a whisper, eyes studying her features before landing on her lips.

“It’s very clear. _Crystal.”_

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Gina?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” his eyes shot up to hers as the words left his lips. The tiny bit of nervousness in his eyes was adorable, and Gina couldn’t help but to smile as she nodded. 

He plucked a daisy out of the earth next to him, gently tucking it behind her ear before caressing her cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard a nearly silent _‘wow’_ leave his lips before they were pressed against hers. 

The kiss was short and sweet, and so were the second and third kisses that she initiated shortly after. Kissing Ricky was electrifying, and it felt like she was floating. Her stomach was in knots and her mind was hazy and she felt like she might faint from the happiness that resulted from the feeling of his lips against hers. 

As the two parted, breathing heavily, Gina kept her eyes closed in hopes that the moment would linger. She never wanted it to end. But when she opened her eyes to him staring back at her, his cheeks rosy and his smile beaming, she realized that it didn’t have to end. 

He was hers and she was his. 

She couldn’t explain how lucky she felt in that moment, how ecstatic she was just to be in his presence, and to-

_Ew. That’s so sappy. It’s kinda gross._

(There’s no other person she’d want to be sappy with though.)

* * *

**_And driving in your car, I feel all grown up,_ **

**_Is it me or does it feel more than high school love?_ **

**_Not gonna lie, your last name sounds so nice._ **

**_I love when you complain about things like traffic,_ **

**_Love when you're tired, baby I like all of it_ **

**_Honestly, I can't believe you're mine._ **

_“Ricky, come on, your place is only like 5 minutes away! Let me drive!”_

_“No way, angel! You’re 18 and you still don’t have your license. You’re not driving my car, it’s not safe!”_

_“I thought you liked chaos?”_

_“Not chaos that can get us killed!”_

_“Pleaseeeeeeee?”_

_“No.”_

_“Pretty please?”_

_“No.”_

_“I’ll give you a kiss!”_

_“You’ll give me kisses anyway, you’re literally my girlfriend.”_

_“Not if you don’t let me drive.”_

_“You’re going to break up with me… for not letting you drive my car?”_

_“Precisely.”_

_“...5 minutes. If we aren’t there by then, we are switching places. Okay?”_

_“Okay! This is going to be so fun!”_

* * *

_“We’ve been in your driveway for 3 minutes now, you can release your death grip on the armrest.”_

_“I’m terrified. No wonder you don’t have a license! That was awful. The worst.”_

_“It wasn’t that bad!”_

_“I’m almost positive you ran a red light, Gi.”_

_“It was yellow!”_

_“It was not!”_

_“Whatever, we’re here now and I want to go through your closet and find another hoodie to steal. So let go of the armrests and get out of the car.”_

_“You’re a maniac, angel. An actual maniac.”_

_“You love me anyway.”_

_“Yeah, I do.”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“You did not just admit that you love me for the first time in the middle of your driveway.”_

_“Damn it, damn it, damn it! This is the least romantic thing I have ever done. I had an entire plan and I was going to surprise you in a few weeks and it was going to be all sappy and cute and, oh my god, I’m an idiot.”_

_“Ricky, I-”_

_“And you don’t have to say it back! I know it’s a huge deal and you may need time and that’s okay because I’ll wait, it just slipped out and I’m sorry-”_

_“Ricky, you’re rambling again.”_

_“Well, yeah, I’m worked up! You nearly crashed my car and then I just said that I love you so out of the blue and- why are you laughing?”_

_“Because your face is red as hell right now! Dude, calm down. I love you too. Now, come on! Let’s go inside.”_

_“You- you what?”_

_“I. love. you.”_

_“You love me?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“How are you so calm about this? Oh my god, angel, we’re in love! This is… amazingly terrifying.”_

_“I don’t know. Loving you doesn’t really scare me anymore. I came to terms with it a while ago.”_

_“A while ago?!”_

_“Stop yelling!”_

_“I can’t stop yelling! GINA PORTER IS IN LOVE WITH ME!”_

_“RICKY!”_

_“So, when’s the wedding?”_

_“Excuse me?! We’re 18!”_

_“Yes, we are. And I’m prepared to give you my hand in marriage.”_

_“And you think I’m the maniac?”_

_“We can both be maniacs! Two maniacs in loveeee!”_

_“I’m taking your keys and going inside. Let me know when you’ve come to your senses, dork.”_

_“Okay. I love you.”_

_“...I love you too.”_

_“Like music to my ears.”_

* * *

**_I like you so much it’s kinda gross._ **

  
  


Gina didn’t mind going to parties that much anymore. How could she, when every party she went to meant one more minute she’d get to spend with him? Sure, it was still a bunch of drunk, sweaty teenagers dancing messily in a confined space, but having him there made things different. 

_Good different. Really, really good different._

Gina thought back to the first time she saw him, dancing so freely on Kourtney’s coffee table, not a single care in the world. She remembered how she and Red talked about him like they were supporting characters in _The Ricky Bowen Show._

(They aren’t. By the way. If anything, Ricky is a supporting character in _The Red and Gina Show._ Watching him third wheel when the three of them hang out? _Priceless._ )

She remembered how intrigued she was, and how she swore to herself that she would get to know what was beneath _‘Salt Lake City’s resident weirdo’._

_That was the best decision she could’ve made that night._

Ricky Bowen is more than just weird. More than just chaotic. He’s nervous. And thoughtful. He’s caring and honest. He’s loving, so much that it makes him crazy in the best possible way. He has enough confidence to dance on tables while he’s sober, but was too shy to hold her hand on their first date. He’s full of surprises, surprises that Gina can’t wait to uncover. 

So yeah, she likes parties now. She likes to sit and observe with Red, her best friend, who is definitely the most interesting person she’s ever met. They sit and they talk and they laugh as they watch the King of Chaos dance on tables throughout the night. 

And sure, every girl at the party may have her eyes on him. But Gina knows that at the end of the night, he will always call to her from his spot, asking her to dance with him. 

_And she knows that she always will._

**_Yeah, I like you so much it’s kinda gross._ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
